


i could tell you, but then i'd have to kiss you

by Dreamicide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Dreamicide
Summary: Four times Lance's phone autocorrected 'kill' to 'kiss,' and one time it didn't.





	

**i.**

**lance**  
so i found out why the last copy of corans textbook is gone

he took it

 **hunk**  
who?

 **lance**  
him

 **hunk**  
WHO??

 **lance**  
QUEEF

 **hunk**  
ha, good one lance.

 **lance**  
thanks bro

worked hard on that one

anyways back to the topic at hand

 **hunk**  
right.

how do you know keith took the last one?

 **lance**  
because dude i'm at the library and am literally watching him reading it from across the foyer

just taking it like he owns the place

like there wouldn't be anyone else who needs it before the projects due

asshole

 **hunk**  
well we kinda brought it on ourselves, man.

we didn't have to wait til the last minute to start on this.

 **lance**  
ok let's stop living in the past and think of the now

keith's in the library

i'm in the library

it's time to strategize

 **hunk**  
what do you mean?

 **lance**  
we need to think of a way for me to steal the book from keith

 **hunk**  
or

o r

you can just walk up to him and ask to borrow it when he's done?

 **lance**  
hunk don't be ridiculous

 **hunk**  
i'm serious, he's a chill guy! he’ll understand if you just explain to him.

 **lance**  
hunk u beautiful precious sweet summer child

u innocent newborn birb

u perfect sunflower

u cunning pliable chestnut-haired sunfish

 **hunk**  
lance. you're stalling.

 **lance**  
r u forgetting who we’re talking about

that plan would work if it was u here instead of me

but nope

i can't go thru a single conversation w that guy w out it turning into a fight

 **hunk**  
that's always your fault! dude seriously just go up to him and ask. the projects due in like two days. it'll be fine.

 **lance**  
that's what u think

but mark my words if i go up there then one thing will lead to another

and before u know it we’ll be literally trying to kiss each other

 **hunk**  
oh. well.

surely that's not the worst thing that could happen.

i say go for it.

 **lance**  
wh

WTF THE FUCK

HUNK

NO

I TYPED KILL I KNOW I DID WHY WOULD MY PHONE

HUNK

SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTH

 **hunk**  
i didn't say anything.

 **lance**  
I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING ACROSS CAMPUS

 **hunk**  
… honestly yeah you probably can.

 **lance**  
WE WOULD TRY TO LITERALLY KILL EACH OTHER

K I L L

BC WE’RE RIVALS

hunk

hunk r u there

helloooooo

 

 **lance**  
dude wtf

keith just came up to me dumped the book on my table and left

w out a single fuckin word

????

 **hunk**  
yeah, i actually remembered that i still have his number saved from last semester so i just texted him explaining the situation and asked if you could borrow it when he's done. he said sure.

 **lance**  
bro ♡♡♡♡

 **hunk**  
♡

 **lance**  
wait

u told him i was stalking him at the library???

 **hunk**  
well, not in those exact words…

* * *

 

**ii.**

**pidge**  
hey lance did you get the page number for montgomerys assignment tonight

 **lance**  
lmao

 **pidge**  
yeah i thought so. was worth a shot

 **lance**  
frankly i'm shocked u didn't??? what happened

 **pidge**  
dude. i straight up wasn't there.

 **lance**  
oh lmao

 **pidge**  
impeccable attention to detail as always, lance.

anyways, heard something interesting from an innocent newborn birb today

 **lance**  
oh no

 **pidge**  
heard all about how much you and keith want to kiss each other

 **lance**  
pidge pls have i not been humiliated enough over this

 **pidge**  
0:)

 **lance**  
it was autocorrect ok!! i do not want to kiss keith i want to kiss him

i’M

 **pidge**  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

 

**iii.**

**lance**  
yo

have u finished the reading for iverson yet

 **keith**  
no, not yet. it's torture.

 **lance**  
glad it's not just me

ugh

kiss me

 **keith**  
…

 **lance**  
fuCKIGN-

* * *

 

**iv.**

**lance**  
hey shiro

shiro

shirooooooo

help me shito or whoever the fuck u are… ur my only ho

 **shiro**  
Sorry, in the middle of tutoring with Keith.

 **lance**  
oh

 **shiro**  
I can still text, though. But I may reply a bit slow. What's up?

 **lance**  
welllllll

so like

can i ask u a question

 **shiro**  
Of course.

 **lance**  
so

keith

we’re rivals right

he wants to kiss me right

wait

 **shiro**  
… I’m not at liberty to say.

 **lance**  
that's not what i meant i meant kiss

kiss

KISS

!!!!! KILL

 **shiro**  
Oh. Well, whatever you meant, that's probably something you should just talk with Keith about.

 **lance**  
doesn't he though???

hate me i mean

like this is a rivalry based on mutual hatred right

right

 **shiro**  
Nope. Not answering.

Talk to Keith.

 **lance**  
uuuggghhhh

* * *

 

**+i**

**lance**  
hey everyone

i have an announcement to make

 **hunk**  
?

 **pidge**  
oh boy

 **shiro**  
What's up?

 **lance**  
so

i kissed keith

 

  
**lance**  
guys

hello

 **hunk**  
ok normally i'd wanna poke fun at you but if this turns out to be autocorrect again i am going to be very concerned.

 **pidge**  
lance

did you kill keith

 **lance**  
NO

 **shiro**  
I can vouch for Lance; Keith is here with me right now. Very flustered, but not dead. I'm happy for you two. :-)

 **pidge**  
i dunno, im not quite convinced yet

 **hunk**  
hmmm.

i'm with pidge. i'll need some photographic evidence.

 **lance**  
i'm a good fucking person i don't deserve this


End file.
